The visit to Maldonia!
by kt2209
Summary: did you ever wonder if maldonia wanted naveen around? when he returns with tiana, surely everything will be alright, right?
1. the letter

A/N: ook so this is my first eva, so I hope you enjoy! XD

Naveen flopped down ungracefully onto his soft bed. He was so tired that he would not have moved… if he could. He wanted nothing more than to lie on that bed all day! Sadly for him though, he had to help serve at his lovely wife's restaurant. Slowly, he got up and got ready to go to tianas palace.

Before he even had time to leave the room, Tiana burst into the room and danced about. This was not unusual, until Naveen saw what his wife was holding. A letter. It was in a gold envelope and had the royal crest on the back. Tiana thrust the letter into his hand and Naveen read it…

Dear Tiana,

We are writing to inform you that you are to come to maldonia straight away. We wish that you should see the palace and the places around our country. Naveen is to guide you around, but be careful; he has a tendency to be awfully silly. Your ship leaves in 3 days and I wish for you to be on that ship! Naveen will provide travel and you are to be at injina (our capital) in 4 days. When you arrive, you will be taken to our palace by a fancy car. You cannot miss it!

Love you mother and father in law.

Naveen stood up again and grabbed his wife and stared at her." Do you know what this means? My parents trust you more that me! Faldi faldonza this is not good!" Tiana looked confused. This was really good! Naveen's parent trusted her!

"well, too late to moan now" she kissed him on the lips," now, get packing!" she handed him a suitcase and went off to doo her own packing.


	2. packing and on the boat!

A/N: thanx to all the reviewers! this is chapter 2!

The three days went by slowly and there was not a minute to spare. No one stopped packing or moving.

"Naveen? Did you pack you crown. I know you don't like it, but it has to be worn on the trip." Tiana called out, she was almost done packing. She thought she was done, until… where was it? Frantically, she looked all around her room, trying to find it. She wasn't going to leave without it!

Naveen walked in to see tianas room completely messed up. He looked around for his wife, who couldn't be seen at all! Slowly he stepped towards the giant pile of clothes. Something was moving in that pile and he was sure it wasn't the clothes. He moved a large pink dress and a small black hand popped out. Slowly his wife's head soon popped out! "and you told me to stop messing around! What were you looking for anyway! Naveen laughed and helped her out of the large pile of junk.

"My daddies picture" Tiana held up a picture of a man in a uniform. "Im not gunna leave without it! No matter what." Naveen started to clear up. Once they had finished, they grabbed their suitcases and went down to the front door.

"You will love maldonia! I cannot wait for you to see my country, but we might get a few glares, so be warned." Naveen hooked arms with Tiana and they left for the ship. Lucky for them, they got there just in time to hop on the ship. Their room was fancy and it was the best room they had ever seen. Tiana and Naveen put down their bags and left to see the jazz band.

The jazz band was amazing, but the trumpet sounded awfully familiar as the couple approached the dance floor. This couldn't be good…

"You don't think…" Naveen started

"No… it couldn't!" Tiana replied.

"Oh yes it could! Hi Tiana! Hi Naveen! It's me! Louis!" a large alligator came bounding up to the 2 of them. This couldn't be possible! But it was happening. Louis had got his dream! But, wasn't he at tianas place? "I took a break from the restaurant and came here, no ones afraid of me now! So, how ya bin? Why are you on the boat?" he was practically bursting with questions.

"Hello Louis, nice to see you again, my scaly friend! We are off to maldonia for the month. I would ask you to come, but my mother is terribly afraid of gators! Well, we must go! It is nearing our time to go for tea! Abinaza, my friend, we shall see you soon!"

"Yes, have fun Louis!" Tiana added as she was escorted to the diner. As they sat down at a table, Tiana sighed, she looked a bit pale, but not enough to say she was going to be sick! "Naveen… I don't feel like eating. I just want to go to our cabin and rest…" Tiana stood up and slowly walked to their cabin. She wasn't feeling at all well enough to even look at food, let alone eat it. At least they were almost there, so at least she would be on firm land!

ook! next chapter soon!


	3. The trip there and the meeting

a/n ok sorry this has taken 2 days! i would update every day, but homework and all that junk keeps gettin in the way!XD

When they arrived at the docks, the two were already up and packed. Tiana was the first to be packed, she just wanted to get onto the land as soon as the boat docked! Naveen was feeling a bit worried about tiana, she hadn't stopped running around.

"tiana?, are you ok? You seem all worked up about something." Naveen grabbed his crown and placed it on his head. He then walked over to tiana and wrapped his tan arms around her. He kissed her cheek and tiana smiled. It was easy to tell when his wife was worried.

"its just, im meeting your parents. I mean, ive never met a king or queen, so that's kinda got to me. Im still shocked that im married to a prince, let alone, having a king and queen as parents in law! Ugh, I know I should not worry, but cant help it!" she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her tiara on her head. She really looked like a princess when she was wearing it.

The boat docked and the 2 picked up their bags and went over to the exit. at the bottom of the gang way was a large crowd of maldonians waiting to see the couple come off the boat. Naven bent by his wife and said between a smile, "smile and wave, you don't want them to think you a moody lady, no?" Tiana smiled and waved all the way down the gang way. She had never felt more royal!

At the bottom of the gang way, a butler came up to them and said "your royal Highness, the queen wishes to see you at the castle by 7pm sharp." the Butler gave the prince and tiana a bow and the left to the small car on the left.

Naveen left tiana and ran off to find the timetable for the trolley. Tiana smiled and walked over to the bench and sat down. Before she even knew it, she was crowded by people who wanted to speak to her for the news paper and the radio. The only answers she gave them were hard to understand and mostly lies! Luckily, her prince charming came at just the right time and saved her from the mass of photographers! They jumped on the trolley and got away before anymore could come.

"well prince charming, you saved me yet again from the mass of people i dont know!" tiana said. She kissed him gently on the lips and then sat back down.

"i am your prince charming, no?" Naveen said, smiling, he wrapped his arm around her for the rest of the trolley ride. When they got off, they were at the city near injina. Naveen gave tiana a hand off the trolley and the recieved practically a million stares. Naveen was obviously very 'popular' in this area.

"naveen? is that you?" a young lady came up to the couple and smiled. Her long, blonde hair was in a pony tail.

"faldi faldonza" muttered Naveen as he smiled at the woman coming towards stood there, thinking about who this lady was. Suddenly, it hit he! It was one of naveens ex-girlfriends! She smiled at naveen as he looked at her. the smile was her go-ahead-i-know-who-it-is smile. he looked at the greatfully and smiled at the young lady.

"loela! it is nice to see you! how have you been?" Naveen smiled at loela and shook her hand. She held his hand a little longer than Naveen was comfortable with, so he coughed in that way that means "ok thats enough, you can let go now!" she let go and smiled innocently.

"ive been good, i got a husband and ive been doing well!" loela pointed to the tall man who was talking to a teenage boy. "thats him there, see! hes the tall one!" Tiana gave a sigh of releif and smiled kindly as the tall man looked over.

"he looks a very kind man, i hope you two live happily" tiana said with a smile.

"well, we must be going now! Abinnaza loela, see you soon!" Naveen steered tiana away and the went over to a driver. Naveen asked the man if they could catch a lift to injina and the man happily agreed. Naveen got tiana into the car and the driver started up the engine. Naveen got into the car and they were off.

Tiana yawned and slowly closed her eyes. She didnt seem tired until now. She closed her eyes and began to dream of Ivran and the rest of the royal family. Naveen smiled as she drifted off to sleep. _She did not seem tired before, this is strange! Ah well, i will wake her when we get there. She is so beautiful when she sleeps!_Naveen thought. But little did he know that this wasnt just a coincidence. It was some one who did this!

A/N oook ill update soon!


	4. awoke and who?

A/N: ook this chapter, I absolutely loved writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Tiana didn't wake up for what seemed to be ages. Even when she was poked by ivran, she didn't stir. It grew even more strange when she didn't wake up in the morning. Naveen was very worried. She was breathing, but not moving. Soon she would wake up. Right?

Naveen decided to call the royal doctor to see to her. This was too strange for words. Could something have happened to her while he was not there? The doctor looked at Tiana thoroughly. He checked her pulse and temperature and it all seemed to be normal. Suddenly, the doctor saw a small cut in her arm. This could have only been done by a needle, however, when he saw her file, she hadn't had an injection ever. Then, it hit him!

"She has been doped your highness e will be fine in the next twenty minutes or so. Naveen thanked the doctor and he left the room. Naveen watched his wife until she finally woke up.

Tiana woke up to a smiling face. Also a small, yet cute face looked at her as well. It looked a lot like the younger naveen! The little boy got up onto the bed and started bouncing up and down giddily. Tiana laughed and slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" Tiana asked wryly. "I don't remember being in here"

"You're in our big castle! And this is your room!" Ivran said in a jumpy voice. He sounded as if he were hyper. (Which he probably was!) Ivran jumped on the bed and ran out of the room.

"you feeling' ok? You've been asleep for who knows how long! I was soo worried!" Naveen asked, smiling but the was a spark of worry in his bright amber eyes. " you have been lying here for two days now and it was the worst two days of my life!" he wrapped his arms around tiana and kissed her gently on the fore head.

"I didn't realise I was that important! Or are you just being over dramatic about something that was really nothing?" tiana asked. Naveen looked hurt, but tiana just smiled and said, "see! Over dramatic!" she kissed him softly and he stood up.

"ill be right next door if you need me." Naveen said softly as he left the room. This would give tiana some time to think about things. Tiana lay there on the be after she realised that she had been doped. She could tell, because she wasn't able to move her legs yet! Suddenlt, it hit her like a bullet hit jelly!

_Loela didn't really like me do she and she was too over comfortable around naveen! Of course it was her! Either that or it was her real husband. But she did pat me on the arm! _Tianas thoughts ran through her head. She had to tell naveen! This was too weird even for words!

Lowly, she regained her movement and she could move her legs. She got dressed and made her way over to the room next door. She knocked on the door and waited for Naveen to answer.

"Naveen, are you there? I need to talk to you!" she called. Some one tapped on her back and she turned around. She saw a small woman who was wearing a blue apron. She looked at the maid and the maid smiled.

"Princess Tiana, prince Naveen said to tell you that he was gonna be out riding behind the castle. He says he wishes to se you in your riding clothes that you had bought and be there in 15 minutes. He says that you know your way around from the visit on your honeymoon here." The maid said and then walked away.

Tiana got into her riding clothes and slipped on her boots. She slowly made her way to the stables and waved to Naveen, who was on a large horse. "Come on! We are going for that ride I promised!" he called. Tiana got onto her favourite horse and cantered off with Naveen!

A/N: ook thanks to my reviewers! At the end of this story I will do credits of all my reviewers and what they said!


	5. out for the ride

A/N ook this took a little longer than I expected, im sorry!, but it was worth the wait, I swear!

"so… ummm, did you know you were doped?" Naveen asked as they rode through the woods.

"yup, 'cause I still cant feel my left foot!" tiana shook her foot to show her point. This, of course, was no help. "and I think I know exactly who it was too!" she said as they emerged from the woods into the sunlight.

"prey tell, prutta, who do you think it was?" Naveen slowed down and got off his horse. Tiana copied him. The two led their horses into a field and they sat down for a bit.

"ok, you are gonna think I am the most crazy woman in the whole of the world, but I think it was loela. Even you have to admit she was a little, how can I put this nicely? Over comfortable around you, and she did give me that icy cold stare." Tiana sighed and shook her head. Naveen looked more than shocked.

Naveen playfully shoved his wife, not knowing that there was a large pond right where she was sitting. As he playfully shoved his wife, she fell into the pond. _That's it! Lover boys gonna get it now!!! _thought tiana as she climbed out of the water.

"well, you are definitely my fragee prutta now!" Naveen laughed. Tiana decided that this was it and pushed him in to the pond! Naveen panicked, which made the fall even more funny. Tiana couldn't stop giggling like at little girl.

" and you a definitely my frog prince!" Naveen didn't like this comeback, so he pulled her back into the pond! When she emerged from under the water, he kissed her softly on the lips. When they finally stopped kissing, they scrabbled out of the pond and sat in the sun to dry out.

"you have to be the most weird prince I have ever met!" tiana said as she began to ring out her air. She sighed. " I really hate showing people my hair when its down."

"I am your charming and loyal husband, no? you can show me anything!" tiana rolled her brown eyes as she very, very slowly took out her hair.

"yeah, take out the loyal part and then its all true!" finally, when her hair dry and down, she looked outstanding. Her thick black curls went way down her back. She looked amazing.

"f-f-fal, wow!" that was all that came out of naveens mouth, "I-I, wow!" she still had her back to him. When she was actually facing him, all he could do was faint, and that's exactly what he did!

Tiana giggled for a while, then luckily, a maldonian came over to help.

"thank you for helping me! How can I ever repay you?" tiana asked the fair haired woman as they lifted Naveen onto the horses back.

"no need, seeing you is enough! Well, I best be going! Abinaza prutta" the woman left without another word. Tiana gripped the reins and took them home.

Ook that was the next chapter! The next chapter includes a lot of pain(for Naveen, anyways! :) ) ill update soon!


	6. final

**A/N ****ook, im sorry this took so terribly long! I have a little quick play right here for you including me (author), naveen, tiana and, well that's it!**

**Naveen: achidanza you took a long time to write this chapter! I miss reading about myself!**

**Me: sorry! It took longer than I thought… wait! What happened to the changed Naveen who cares for all?!?**

**Tiana: yeah! What happened? I thought you were gonna be a better person now you married me!**

**Naveen: well, I still love reading about myself in these, what do you call them? Fan fictions! **

**Tiana and me: self centred much!**

**Naveen: Oh, how my wife and her new friend wound me! **

**Me: hehehe I love making him upset! He's such an easy target!**

**(Naveen punches me in the face)**

**Me: well, I deserve that one… should have said it alone where he couldn't hear me!**

**A/N ook so hoped you like it! If I get enough reviews, I might make a chapter of something like that! **

**The journey was soon disrupted by a few little events.**

**Half way through the journey, Naveen awoke." Whoa, whoa!" Naveen tried to keep hold of the horse, but was, as always, unsuccessful. He fell into the middle of the track, bashing his left leg, badly.**

**Tiana stopped and turned round, to see her husband in the middle of the track nursing his leg.**

"**Oh**** hello sleeping beauty! I suggest you get off the track!" Naveen rose, only to fall back on the floor again. He cursed in maldonian, but tried again.**

"**Ummm, Tiana, I cannot move. I must have broken my leg when I fell" Naveen dragged himself to the edge of the track, groaning with what he said was agonising pain. He was worrying now. How would he get back? (A/n self centred much!)**

**Tiana got off her horse and walked over to Naveen. "****Ok, ill give you a hand to your horse. Come on, sweetie" Naveen grabbed onto Tiana as she helped him up. She took him to his horse and helped him up onto his horse.**

**There was one slight problem, though… he couldn't get his horse to move. In the end the had to borrow a cart of hay so they could get home. Tiana hooked up the tyres and got Naveen in with the help of a kind farmer and they went on their way.**

"**you did not expect this, did you princess?"**

"**no, but it was worth it!" tiana kissed Naveen and smiled.**

"**I loved this trip…" Naveen murmered…**

**Thanks to all my reviewers… this was the final chapter… I have no time to write long stories…im sorry! Look on how to train your dragon though! I might be there…**


End file.
